


はじめて（上）

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	はじめて（上）

第14章 はじめて（上）。  
N side  
逃似的跑出了浴室的我，從冰箱裡拿了罐啤酒，一口氣乾了一半。

N「哈…」

心跳好快。  
相葉桑真是的，渾身散髮著工口的氛圍！

給你做色色的事情，什麼的…一不小心得意忘形地說了出來～  
怎麼辦啊…

總之，貓耳！。  
一開始就戴上嚇他一跳比較好吧…

急急忙忙跑去臥室做準備。

N「…要是嚇到他了該怎麼辦。」

穿上了帶有尾巴的短褲，心裡有些擔心。  
也沒有勇氣戴上項圈。  
因為貓耳的話還能開開玩笑糊弄過去，但這個就……

A「nino醬～？」

聽到了相葉桑從客廳傳來的聲音。  
糟糕！他已經洗完出來了啊！

因為在明亮的房間裡感覺很羞恥，我關上了燈。  
急匆匆地戴上貓耳，至於尾巴和項圈…穿上浴袍總之先藏起來吧！！

正伸手要拿浴袍的時候，臥室的門「哢嗒」一聲被打開了。

A「…nino？」

看樣子因為太暗了所以看不出來。

N「等一下！…別開燈。」

A「欸？」

我放棄去拿浴袍了，姑且先用被子把自己從肩膀以下的部分裹起來，擋住尾巴和項圈。

N「那個…可能會嚇你一大跳…」

我輕輕地打開了床頭櫃的照明光帶。  
是那種不靠近過來就看不清表情的亮度。  
應該能讓自己通紅的臉不被它發現……

看到戴著貓耳的我，相葉桑驚訝地瞪大了眼睛。

A「nino醬…尾巴…」

N「欸？」

從裹住的被子裡露了出來的，純黑的尾巴。  
…沒能藏起來。

A「nino…其實本體是只貓嗎？」

N「蛤？」

相葉桑小心翼翼地靠近，摸了摸貓耳。

A「阿勒？原來是假的啊。」

N「…那不是廢話嘛！！你在說啥呢！！」

A「不是你聽我說啦，房間又黑、離得又遠，看起來像是真的一樣啦！  
而且最近nino醬的可愛程度讓我懷疑是否真的是人類嘛！」

…原來，你以為我不是人類？  
不不，相葉桑你想像力也太豐富了吧。

A「不過，只要不是靠近看或是上手摸就看不出它是假的誒……真厲害啊～」

相葉桑目不轉睛地盯著我頭上的貓耳。  
……雖然沒有嚇到他，但他也沒有很開心啊。

N「…我要摘掉了。」

跟我所期待的反應不同，我自己反倒覺得羞恥起來。  
想要趕緊恢復常態伸手去摘貓耳的時候，相葉桑抓住了我的手腕。

A「為什麼？明明那麼合適……  
那麼可愛的nino醬會對我做色色的事情的對吧？」

他笑了起來，用手扯了扯尾巴尖。

N「嗚哇，住手啦…」

我要把短褲脫掉！！

A「fufu…超可愛…這麼可愛的孩子，要是不把你關起來的話我會擔心的啦…」

因為他一邊低語一邊輕吻著我，他那甜蜜的吐息輕輕地拂過我的眼瞼和嘴唇。  
僅是如此，我的心便撲通撲通的，內心的喜悅以及快要溢出來了。

N「……把我關起來也沒關係哦」

倒不如說，更想被你關起來。  
是相葉桑的話，無論對我做什麼都沒關係。

……想讓你欺負我。

我盯著相葉桑，他將我整個連同被子緊緊抱進懷裡。

A「我已經，忍不下去了……」

他抓住我後腦勺的頭髮，讓我抬起頭對著他。  
舌頭一下子從微張的唇鑽了進來，給了我一個激烈的吻。

A side  
從浴室出來回到了客廳，但卻沒看到nino醬。

廚房還有喝了一半的啤酒。

A「nino醬～？」

既然不在這裡的話，那應該就在臥室了吧。  
探頭看了看一片漆黑的臥室，聽到了nino醬焦急的聲音。

打開溫和的橘色燈帶，出現了一隻一臉不安地看著我的可愛小貓咪。

nino…？  
純黑的耳朵長在了nino烏黑亮麗的頭髮上。  
雖然蓋著被子，那雙雪白粉嫩而不失色氣的腳探在外面，讓我心跳加速起來。  
而且……

A「尾巴……」

在他腳邊，看到了和耳朵一樣純黑的尾巴。  
欸……騙人的話，nino醬變成貓了嗎？！  
超————可愛！！

雖然被nino一臉嫌棄地吐槽「你說啥呢」，但我真的一瞬間以為他的本體是只貓！  
因為真的超逼真的，和nino太配了嘛。

我抑制住了想馬上撲上去把nino壓倒的衝動，在他身上落下一個個溫柔的吻。  
只是輕吻，nino的身體就軟化了。  
是因為貓耳嗎……？  
nino的表情比以往顯得更加年幼，看起來無依無靠的樣子讓我心動不止。

對於我脫口而出的「想把你關起來」，  
nino用他那水汪汪的眼睛看著我，回道「把我關起來也沒關係哦」。  
那眸子的深處滿是苦悶的動搖。

什麼啦，你那個表情……  
已經停不下來了哦。

已經，忍不下去了……  
無法再溫柔地對待……

我一把抓住nino後腦勺的頭髮，霸道地吻上了他微張的唇，如同啃咬一般。

N「嗯哈……，唔嗯」

nino那可愛的呻吟讓人更想欺負。  
手從他的後頸伸了進去，撫摸他那被裹在被子裡的光滑的肩膀與後背。

N「啊………」

我想要把被子踹到一邊的時候，nino輕微地抵抗了一下。  
nino用雙手拽住腰部以下已經掉到地上了的被子。  
長長的尾巴纏在大腿上，這是多麼工口……

這可愛的反抗和有些不安的眼神，難道都是演技？  
……如果不是演技的話那可真是可怕。  
不想讓這麼可愛的戀人被我以外的傢夥看到。

A「…我直到現在才意識到自己的獨佔欲有多強。  
真的不想你從我身邊離開，就連一秒鐘也不行……」

我看著他水汪汪的眸子靜靜地說道，他露出了喜極而泣的笑容。

N「最喜歡你了……」

軟軟地抱住了我的nino，伸出舌頭舔了一下我的嘴唇，這次笑得十分妖艷。

N「ma君……你看……」

被子一下子從床上掉了下去。  
nino雙手緊緊握著那根長長的尾巴，害羞地鴨子坐在床上……

N「這裡……藏不住了。」

從內褲裡露了出來，漸漸硬了起來的小nino。  
我不禁咽了口唾沫。  
這也太犯規了……

 

N「……你會疼愛我嗎？」

可愛得要昏過去了。  
水汪汪的眸子裡滿是無依無靠，但卻如小惡魔般像這樣誘惑我。  
究竟哪個才是真正的nino呢。

A「我會把你疼愛個夠的哦……」

這時他交纏住了我伸出的手，一下子緊緊抱住我。

A「nino？」

N「……但是，ma君先來。」

說著，脫去了我身上穿著的運動服和內褲。  
從休息室開始就一直忍到現在的小相葉不斷脹大。

N「好大……」

他愣愣地看著小相葉，輕輕舔了一下前端，情不自禁地扭起了腰。  
戴著貓耳的nino，一邊晃著那帶有尾巴的小屁股，一邊舔著我的………  
僅僅是視覺上的刺激就已經夠強烈的了。

nino舔著我的那個，發出了可愛的水聲。

A「唔啊……」

舌頭舔過上面暴起的血管而發出了口水聲。  
再加上，不知是不是因為心情很好而發出了「fufu」的笑聲，他一邊用上目線看著我，一邊努力伸出舌頭舔舐著小相葉的前端。

A「你……」

這也太工口了吧……  
本來就已經憋了很久了，再被這麼色情的nino舔舐過後，怎麼可能不射出來。  
nino一臉很有趣地看著你拼命忍住不射的樣子。

你給我記住啊……

A「唔……nino，要射了。」

N「fufu……射在我嘴裡吧。」

A「……不要。」

N「欸？……嗯嗯嗯？！」

nino重新含住了小相葉，而我一把抓住他的頭，動起了腰。  
眼含淚水看著我的nino真是可愛的受不了……

A「糟了……要，去了……！」

N「嗯啊……」

在射的瞬間，從nino嘴裡抽了出來。  
大量的精子落到了nino臉上。

A「……牙白。」

用水汪汪的淚目抬頭看著我，戴著可愛貓耳的nino。

劉海上、額頭上、鼻樑上……這張可愛的臉上全是我的精子。  
然後，我的精子從泛紅的臉頰上流了下來。

這真是牙白……  
去了一次之後，不要說冷靜下來，甚至變得更興奮了。

N「ma君，看過頭了啦……這樣的我，可愛嗎？」

就這那色情的姿態歪了歪腦袋……  
肯定很可愛啊！！

A「超———可愛的哦，你的本體究竟是什麼啊？已經停不下來了哦。」

我把nino壓倒的時候，「叮」的一聲，腿碰到了什麼。

N「……啊。」

A「項圈……？」

連著一根長鎖鏈的，皮制的項圈。  
這什麼啊。

N「……那個。你想給我戴的話……可以戴上哦。」

像是在試探我一邊，nino嘟嘟囔囔地說道。

A「誒～…」

連這個都為我準備了啊。  
真可愛啊～我家的小貓咪。  
那就如你所願，為你戴上吧……

我把身下的nino的雙手壓倒他頭上。

N「嗚哇……什麼？！」

把他的手腕穿過項圈，緊緊地綁在一起。  
nino一臉驚訝地看著我。

A「給你戴上了哦」

N「等等…」

把鎖鏈掛在了床頭板上，nino的目光不安地飄來飄去。  
但是啊，你眼底的那絲期待沒能藏起來啦。

A「可愛地叫出來哦，nino……」

我跨到因為驚嚇而不斷扭來扭去的nino身上，在他全身落下一個個甜蜜的吻。

N「不，啊嗯……好舒服……」

tbc.


End file.
